


i don't want you to be alone

by sometimeswebreakbeforeweshine (orphan_account)



Category: Eyewitness (US TV), Eyewitness (US TV) RPF
Genre: Bullying, Drowning, Love, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Philkas - Freeform, Saving Each Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:56:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9054373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sometimeswebreakbeforeweshine
Summary: au where some kids throw Philip in the lake because they think he’s been harassing Lukas into hanging out w him, also request me things :(((





	

It’s a frigid night, and Lukas feels off. Something  _ is  _ off. He’s worried, because he can’t see Philip tonight, worried, stupidly, that he’s out with someone else. He sounded so eager on the phone, quickly canceling his plans with Lukas in order to attend to a “last minute affair.”

 

It kind of sucked, actually, to have something as beautiful as the way a smile spread on Philip’s lips be as painful as it was, knowing he hadn’t caused it. He wanted to be the reason that he smiled, the cause for his divine lips to curve and his bell laugh to escape him like bubbles.

 

He’s thinking about the sound of Philip’s voice, the way he craved hearing it, (how he craved hearing it laugh and craved hearing it with a pout and how he craved it breathless and close to him) he  _ heard  _ it. 

 

“Lukas! Help me!” And.... there it is. 

 

There, on the pier, there’s  _ Philip.  _ Fucking Philip, screaming his name, with his hands flailing and lots of kids laughing at his  _ fucking  _ boy flailing and drowning. 

 

He’s running,  _ sprinting,  _ to him, in hopes that he can get to him, that Philip will keep breathing, keep safe and keep with him, and he is  _ scared.  _ The boy he loved, the boy he saved is spluttering nad coughing and calling someone’s name and he could slip away.

 

“ _ Lukas!”  _ He hears, and he feels the bile rising in his throat. He called his name. Philip. His name. Philip was dying and called Lukas’ name, even though he didn’t know he was there, didn’t know what he could do to help him.

 

And then Lukas- Lukas is pulling him up, and there’s no- no rise in his chest, no sign that he’s alive. He puts his lips on Philip’s, blowing air. 

 

There’s tears down his face and he can’t stop the words, falling out of his mouth, “Philip, baby please, you have to breath, you can’t leave me like this. You can’t, baby, please.” His fingers trace the lines of Philips’ face, and  _ pleasepleaseplease. _

 

Spluttering and coughing, Philip spits out water and he’s no longer going to a place Lukas can’t follow, and thank god. Thank god. 

 

“Lukas,” Philip whispers when he can form the ability to, and it’s a whole kind of torturous salvation for him to say that, to  _ do  _ that when Lukas is holding him. 

 

“How did they even… Why would they…?”

 

“Thought… I’d forced you or something, I don’t know, Luka.” he said, tears forming in his eyes, wet and hurt and Lukas feels shattered. He’s the reason why they did this to him, hurt him. Because he was so cruel to him, so harsh in the halls.

 

“I swear to you, those kids are dead, Philip. Dead, never gonna touch my boy again.”

 

Philip’s caught in his arms, head in Lukas’ chest, breath heavy but  _ safe,  _ keeping him warm and healthy.

 

“Your boy,” he whispers, through a shuddering mouth that Lukas is demolished by.

“Always, always my boy. Anyone who says otherwise is a liar.”

 

“Even you?”

 

“Especially me. And I’m done lying.”

 

Lukas is never going to lose him.  


End file.
